Yearbookology
by extraordinaire
Summary: AU SASUSAKU ONESHOT. When summer rears around the corner, there is nothing more you should do than to write a flirty message in your lady-love's - or man-candy's - yearbook...and to convince him that Fall Out Boy is so boss over MSI!


Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura  
Theme: Yearbooks  
Why: Its summer bitches! (need I say more?)  
Inspiration: Always wondered what happened with flirty yearbook messages.  
For: Melanie since I feel bad for writing that she was a whore (but still love of my life) in her yearbook (no homo, seriously).  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or summer, or _Seventeen Magazine_ (since they did an article on it and I used it as an example – but the plot is mine, I swear!) or _Shut Up and Let Me Go_ by_ The Ting-Tings_, or _Yeah_ by _Usher_, or _MSI_ (and that _Shut Me Up _song), or - well, let's just say that _anything_ that you know _isn't_ mine, _isn't_ mine. _Got it?_  
Note: Number at bottom is not real. Don't call. Or do if you want. I don't know who will pick up, but it won't be Sakura…I don't think.  
Warning: Sasuke's POV, so it could be classified as OOC, but not by me. Seriously though, think as you wish. Have fun.  
Enjoy: This fanfiction, yearbooks, memories, the chance of getting together with someone through little notes, and SUMMER!

* * *

_**Yearbookology**_

_written by xBrokenxDreamsx_

I hate summer.

Really, I do.

As in, with all my heart and soul and guts and all that stuff that can pronounce my hatred of this terrible season full of heat and sweat and all things nasty.

I just hate it.

Now, many would be thinking, why on earth, in this wonderful world (it does involve _me_, doesn't it?), would someone as _godly_ as _Sasuke_ _Uchiha_ hate _summer_?

Well, I don't exactly hate it.

I more or less, just, well, don't look _forward_ to it.

Sadly enough, I'd rather be in _school_.

Some now may ask, why would you rather be learning about biology and other lame things when you could be at the beach, basking in all your _manly_ glory (have you _seen_ my six pack?)?

The answer is simple really.

It's _her_.

_Her_ being the girl who has been my lab partner all year.

_Her_ being the girl who always tends to make my heart speed up whenever our hands touch.

_Her_ being the girl who managed to capture my attention whenever she'd walk (clumsily skip) down the halls, even when I was surrounded by beautiful woman.

_Her_ being the girl who has pink hair and emerald eyes that captivate me so much that I can barely form sentences around her.

_Her_ being the girl who has my heart.

_Her_ being the girl that I _won't_ be able to see all summer.

Yeah, now you're pondering on the fact of why I wouldn't be able to see her all summer and asking why such a thing would occur, or well, _not_ occur.

I mean, sure, _theoretically_, I could see her this summer, but how would I ask such a thing. Yes, we talk a lot in class and I consider us somewhat friends, but only _class_ _friends_.

It would be incredibly awkward to just ask to hang out. Or for her phone number. Or to even profess my love to her.

But that was Naruto's idea. So really, that shouldn't even be in regard. Yeah, Naruto is my best friend, but, _really_, would _you_ take advice from him?

I didn't _think_ so.

Maybe I'll just get over it duringthe summer. I am going to be staying at Itachi's house for most of it, and he does live in a pretty sweet mansion an hour away. There could be girls there.

_Sigh_.

But none will be like _Sakura_.

_No_ _one_ will ever be.

Which is why I _officially_ _hate_ _summer_.

Why can't I have biology _all_ year long?

I'd give up trips to the beach and seeing hot girls in bikinis (maybe not Sakura) and doing absolutely nothing but relaxing for biology and homework and big projects and dissecting frogs.

_Why?_

Because I'd be doing all those things with _Sakura_.

And as much as I'd like to see Sakura in a bikini, it would be more probable for us to just analyze dead animals together.

"Hey," She greeted while sitting in the school next to me at our lab table. She flashed me a hasty smile while putting down her books on the table. Once she was done, she turned her attention to me.

I nodded in response as a greeting and took in her appearance – it was flawless as ever.

But for some reason, she was wearing a tad of make-up today and her hair looks more prim than usual.

Oh _wait_.

Another reason I'm _hating_ summer.

It's _the last day of school_.

Someone _shoot_ me.

_Please._

"Alright class, today is a make-up day. If anyone needs to retake part of the final, or hand in any projects, please do so. For others who are done, please remain quiet." Shizune-sensei explained.

Well at least _this_ was good. I got to spend a whole forty-two minutes with her before I was off to a full three months without her.

I mean, many would be surprised that I'm even getting upset over this, since Naruto says that all we do during this period is shamelessly flirt with each other.

So what if I tease her and she tries to make me listen to music that sucks since I've always been a bigger fan of screamo? That doesn't count as flirting.

Yeah, so what if Naruto says that a guy's way of flirting is making fun of said girl? So what if I've _kinda/sorta/maybe _started to like the crappy music that she's introduced me to (but not really since _everyone_ has heard of them – she just made them sound better _(I_ _blame her)_).

It doesn't mean that there is some, totally trivial and unimportant, weird chance that she could also like me.

_Right?_

"So, do you have anything to make up?" I looked up when she spoke and shook my head no. Her smile turns malicious. This is not a good sign.

She took out her prized possession (and no, it's not me…_yet_) and placed it on the desk. The sound of metal screeching against the tiled floor is heard and soon I found her sitting right next to me.

And when I say right next to me, I mean, _for_ _serious, our skin is touching and her heat is radiating off and keeping me warm_.

Is it getting hot in here or is it just _me_?

She smiled innocently and held the hot pink iPod (mine is so much cooler. _Can you say iPhone?_) close to her face, as if asking for approval. With those puppy eyes, I really can't deny her, so I took one of the earphones and put it in my ear as dejectedly as I can (I've had practice).

At first, I heard a noisy and poppy kind of tune along with a girl chanting loudly. I look over at Sakura with an inquisitive look, for she is not a pop kinda gal. She's a rocker chick who _doesn't_ listen to random noise.

She listens to amazing ballads and guitar solos that last _way_ too long for _anyone's_ good. She listens to people who don't have _that_ pleasing of a voice, but that's what makes it so _good_.

She doesn't listen to _bubble-gum, makes-you-happy_, _pop_ that makes you want to _dance_ around. It's _almost_ as bad as listening to _rap_.

She quickly switches the song.

"Hey, wait, what was that?" I asked while grabbing at her iPod. She pulled away angrily while I chuckled after I successfully retrieved the music-player (it's not my fault she's so _short_).

She started hitting me angrily while I tried to find it. "Please, give it back!"

I got to the song since I'd recognize that obnoxious tune everywhere.

_Shut up and let me go! Because I tell you so! For the last time you have kissed my lips, now shut up and let me go!_

What the _hell_? Isn't this, like, on the _iTunes_ commercial or something? Why is Sakura listening to this?

_I ain't freaking, I ain't faking this! I ain't freaking, I ain't faking this! Shut up and let me go, HEY!_

"The _Ting-Tings_?" I laughed just from reading the name of the band that sings this weird, _innuendo-filled_ song.

She huffed in annoyance and lay her head down on the table. "Yes Sasuke, laugh _all_ _you_ _want_."

"I, um, I was just joking Sakura. I just think it's funny that you have it on your iPod."

She waved her hand in nonchalance. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm Sakura Haruno, the _freak_ with pink hair and a wide forehead who actually _loves_ to jam out to that song."

And now I feel guilty. I don't want to spend my last hour fighting with her. "If it makes you feel any better, I have _'Yeah'_ by _Usher_ on my iPod." Her head shot up at my confession and she started giggling.

"Me too." She whispered and now I laughed with her.

So she put on the rap and she started doing dance moves from _Hitch_. I watched with an amused expression while listening to the song and going over all the lines in my head (yeah, so I know them – _bite_ _me_).

_**Snapshot**_: **a bunch of slutty girls are lined up (fangirls) and dancing seductively to **_**Yeah**_** as I am in the center of them all, rapping all the words while girls are biting me.**

I instantly shake the thought from my head.

_Bad thoughts Sasuke, bad thoughts._

Suddenly, she stopped dancing and went digging through all her bags (seriously, she has like _three_ – I've always wondered what the _hell_ she keeps with her if she needs all that room).

After a good, minute search, she pulled out a familiar-looking, green book and handed it to me. On the cover, in large, obnoxious letters read:

KONOHA HIGH

**07'-08'**

_THE NEW MILLENNIUM _

It was a yearbook.

But not just _any_ yearbook.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no._ This yearbook was _special_.

This was _Sakura's_ yearbook.

And I could write _anything_ on this thick, white paper.

And she'll have it _forever_.

But when she handed me the book, I instantly froze.

I never wrote in a girl's yearbook before. I only wrote in guys and ignored all my fangirls. What are you even supposed to write in that? I mean, I can't exactly say, _"let's_ _meet up and shoot some hoops this summer" _or_ "had fun this year. good luck next year"_. I just couldn't. This was a girl. _The_ girl.

"_Well_?" She interrupted me from my thoughts and gave me an expecting look. I sighed and opened the book, turning to the back. "_Well_?" I looked up and my eyes met with narrowed jade ones.

"_Yes_?"

She sighed. "May I write in _yours_ please?"

I smirked at her childish antics and grabbed my book, chucking it at her. She stuck her tongue out at me and opened the book angrily, staring at the page.

She looked just as confused as I am.

Okay, so I should definitely mention biology. And having fun with her. Yeah, that's it.

_Shut up and let me go?  
__Every time I see a frog,  
__I'll be instantly reminded of your high-pitched screams.  
__But anyways, I had a lot of fun this year  
__(or however much fun you can have in bio)  
__with you (surprisingly).  
__Have a great summer._

_-Sasuke (your favorite lab partner – __ever__)  
__(and don't even __try__ to deny it)_

I closed the book and looked over at the pinkette next to me. She was still writing. And it looked like she was writing in green ink. It definitely stood out in the sea of blue and black. But she herself tends to stand out, so it's just a nice friendly reminder of her beautiful self.

Who I will miss _terribly_ this summer.

Who is writing _more_ than me.

Who will probably think that my letter _sucks_ _ass_.

Who will never like me because I'm such a _failure_.

I _hate_ summer.

_Officially_.

She handed me my book while I gave her hers. I opened the yearbook (she wrote on the first page – _typical_) and looked at the writing, still peeved about this stupid season full of suntan-lotion and _non_-Sakura-_ness_.

_Hey, you!  
__After a whole year of arguing with you  
__about Fall Out Boy in Bio, I can't believe  
__you're still not a fan…! Let's get together soon  
__and maybe (did ya notice the __maybe__) I'll listen  
__to that MSI crap that you call music  
__(I like my coffee black just like my metal?  
__What does that even __mean__?)  
__But who knows – maybe I'll actually like it.  
__Or not. _

_XO, Me  
__  
201-9482  
__(we __need__ new bands to fight over, seriously)_

And suddenly, summer was looking a _lot_ better.

-


End file.
